<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】夏天就该吃冰！@Why_So_Hot_bot by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896919">【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】夏天就该吃冰！@Why_So_Hot_bot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe'>Morinoe (MorinoeShino)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※Saeyoung×MC（突然回坑）</p><p>※Sorry实在是被热死了所以（……）</p><p>※第一&amp;第三人称，提前致歉OOC，拙笔还请海涵</p><p>*You can use Auto-translation if you want - it somehow works I think</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】夏天就该吃冰！@Why_So_Hot_bot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Saeyoung×MC（突然回坑）</p><p>※Sorry实在是被热死了所以（……）</p><p>※第一&amp;第三人称，提前致歉OOC，拙笔还请海涵</p><p>*You can use Auto-translation if you want - it somehow works I think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❉</p><p> </p><p>热死了。最近气温一直居高不下，虽说也差不多到一年中的这个季节了，但我还是觉得全球变暖导致这种折磨人的天气变本加厉。</p><p>我在家里脱得只剩下一件吊带，瘫在沙发上对着半个房间之外的Saeyoung有气无力地喊道：「Saeyoung，我好热啊。」</p><p>他噼里啪啦敲着键盘，眼睛都没离开屏幕地回我一句：「对你看着是挺热的。」</p><p>就算他真的在玩这个同音梗撩我，我也没那个力气再接茬儿了。这种天气的坏处就是会消磨人做一切事情的积极性。再说了Saeyoung他哪儿有看我，他明明在看屏幕。</p><p>我在单调的敲击音和沉默里反省为什么家里没有装空调。</p><p> </p><p>起初没想到会在欧洲住这么久。</p><p>本来只是一个长期旅行的打算——虽然说是长期，但毕竟还是旅行。可能是我们不约而同都对这与自己生长环境大不一样的地方产生了好奇心。比如很慢很慢的生活节奏（虽然会因此拖延办事进度），比如似乎随时可能发生故事的小镇咖啡馆（虽然没什么猫咖），再比如不计其数的土豆零食（虽然买Honey Buddha Chips会有点麻烦特别是运费很贵——但反正他很有钱）。总之当我在酒店到期的最后一晚下定决心，要跟Saeyoung提多在这儿住一会儿的想法时，他告诉我房子和车都已经买好了。</p><p>「车？？你不要你的宝贝们了？？」我这么问好像有点怪。</p><p>「No no，我爱我宝贝们的心不变。」他得意地在我眼前炫耀了一下闪闪发亮的车钥匙，「我的宝贝越多，我的爱越多嘛～」</p><p>真不知道到时候这些大件都该如何处理：「作为你另一个意义上的宝贝，我这时候该吃个醋吗？」</p><p>Saeyoung拿着车钥匙的手装模作样地收到下巴附近，严肃地对我说：「God Seven允许了！」</p><p>于是我一把搂过Saeyoung的脖子并开始轻轻咬他的耳朵：「我可太嫉妒了。」</p><p>不知是因为我的语调太机械还是因为在耳朵边讲话把他弄得有点痒，Saeyoung一边笑一边用“愁死人了”的口吻搭腔：「哎呀，这可怎么办呢。」</p><p>「还能怎么办呢。」我一脸无辜地盯着Saeyoung的脸，顺手摘掉了他的眼镜。</p><p>酒店的最后一晚不好好利用怎么可以——毕竟不用自己花功夫整理房间。</p><p> </p><p>有点跑题了，总之最后在一个半梦半醒的状态下Saeyoung讲了讲今后的计划。我们两个人的工作可动性都非常强，不仅是远程办公没问题，就算有时差要调整也完全可以。因此住在地球上的哪个角落都没什么差别（只要不是三天两头搬家到处跑没个时间休息）。</p><p>我们就这样在没有空调和电扇的房子里住了下来，这是因为通常欧洲的这块地方不会热到要在家里安装空调。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❉</p><p> </p><p>早知道应该买新户型的。直接装了中央空调的那种。</p><p>Saeyoung开始稍稍后悔起当时买房的时候没有仔细考虑过欧洲这几年的天气变化，因为这个决定做得有点急了。确实在这儿生活的日子里让他遇到了许多舒心的事儿，不过最重要的还是她看上去十分中意这个地方。</p><p>有一次她跟着Saeyoung一起去教堂做礼拜出来的时候，他听见她说：「我现在能懂为什么大家可以坚持每周都来啦。」</p><p>「因为很虔诚嘛。」比如我，Saeyoung想着。</p><p>「对对。」她很懂地笑了，「也还因为别的。」</p><p>从结果来说，Saeyoung准备的这个惊喜十分到位。只不过……</p><p>看着她现在整个人懒散地瘫在沙发上抱怨“好热”的样子，可能还是有点失算。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会儿她没声音了，Saeyoung停下了手上暂告一段落的工作走过去看了看。嗯……只穿一件吊带散发出来的随性氛围确实感觉……很热。</p><p>为了尽量不打扰似乎已经睡着了的女朋友，Saeyoung的手轻轻抚上她的脸然后顺势滑倒脖子、锁骨和肩膀。这些没有被衣服覆盖的皮肤温度有点异常地过高，Saeyoung脑中一下子罗列出了一串不怎么好的预想。他起身打算去拿体温计，却在离开的一瞬间被握住了手腕。</p><p>「嗯……？」她的声音听起来有点迷糊。</p><p>「感觉你体温好像有点高，我去拿个体温计。」</p><p>「不是因为我看起来很热吗？」慵懒的语调里甚至有点挑逗的意思。</p><p>「别闹。」要是以前的707听到自己讲这种话，肯定会狂笑不止吧。Saeyoung快速地去药箱里拿出了体温计，在她耳边按了一下。</p><p>测出来的结果一切正常，不过这一声响应该是把她给敲清醒了：「怎么了？」</p><p>「没～问题！」Saeyoung暗自松一口气，「可能只是太热了。」</p><p>「热啊。」她重复道，「想吃冰。」</p><p>「那可真是一个世纪性的巧合，」Saeyoung突然兴致高涨了起来，「我们的冰箱里竟然有好多存货。」</p><p>他轻快地走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出一大盒冰激凌，然后从柜子里又拿了一包Honey Buddha Chips（……为什么……算了）。</p><p>「这位小姐，需要我来喂您吃这甜美的冰激凌吗？」Saeyoung说着打开了盖子，这一盒还是全新的。</p><p>「那样感觉会更热诶。」不知道她在说这话的时候到底是不是故意的。于是Saeyoung大大方方地展示了他的不怀好意。</p><p>「我可没打算用嘴，金属勺子可凉快了。」Saeyoung从盒子里挖起一大勺，还在她面前晃了晃。</p><p>「……这样哦。」稍微有点脸红。</p><p>「撤回！」说着他飞速把这一大勺冰激凌放进自己嘴里，一下子朝着她吻过去。凉气和呼吸的温热交织在一起，这样一丝丝的混合奇妙感受很让人上瘾。可能是因为房间很热吧，两个人的体温也上升得很快。这么一想，在可以忍受的范围内没有空调也不算是一件完全糟糕的事。</p><p>可惜了那一大盒冰激凌，毕竟吃了这么一口之后很长时间也没有人继续动或者把它放回冰箱。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※谢谢阅读！这是基于现实的（？）生活体验（不对</p><p>※啊…好热。不是的。我还是更想要空调（毕竟没有一个Saeyoung来喂我吃冰）（？</p><p>※好想他啊—— 来自 突然诈尸的我、不知道还有多少人会点进来看的标签、已经撑不了多久了的Lof平台（？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>